1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and more specifically to an apparatus that is used as a medical dressing wrap for an injured digit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fingertip amputation among children is a common injury. Many fingertip amputations can be classified consistent with the normal functional anatomy of the tip and perionychium. Injuries are classified according to where the amputation has occurred or whether the injury primarily involves the pulp (soft tissue) or nail bed. These classification systems refer to the zone and the plane of injury. For example, amputation injuries can be dorsal, transverse or volar, according to the plane of the amputation. The plane of the amputation and the condition of the tissue at the injury site help determine the best repair technique for these injuries.
The medical treatment for a finger tip amputation is typically cared for in part by applying an antibiotic ointment to the area and covering with gauze. The gauze is removed to soak the injury one or two times daily and to redress the wound. The dressing often times adheres to the wound making it painful to the patient to remove. Accordingly, it is very difficult for medical personnel to change the dressing on a child's finger while the pediatric patient is crying and moving in response to the pain. Therefore, what is needed in the art is an improved medical dressing that is comfortable, versatile and quick to apply.
There have been attempts to improve medical dressings such that improved efficiency and comfort is achieved. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,296 to Stubbs, which discloses a method of stopping blood flow using a first aid mitt. Stubbs discloses a mitt with two opposing thumbs that is slipped over an injured left or right hand. An absorbent dressing is placed inside the mitt and proximate the end of the mitt to serve as a larger version of a cotton-tip swap. A shortcoming of this prior art is that the mitt must be slipped completely off to reapply the medical dressing and the mitt reduces the use of the patient's hand.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,948 to Kawaguchi, et al, which is directed to improving a surgical dressing using an adhesive tape. This is accomplished by using a polytetrafluoroethylene film having a specified low tensile strength that allows the adhesive tape to stretch accordingly. However, the adhesive tape of Kawaguchi is required to stick to the skin of the patient making it uncomfortable to remove and reapply on a daily basis.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,449 to Andrews et al., which discloses a wound dressing for the hands. Similar to Stubbs discussed above, Andrews discloses a mitt for covering a patient's hand. The entire mitt of Andrews is formed of three layers. A first layer is a porous polyethylene film, the second layer is an absorbent material and the third layer is a waterproof breathable material. A shortcoming of this prior art is that the entire medical dressing is removed and disposed of and not capable of reuse. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a medical dressing that is reusable but remains sanitary.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is that the medical dressing can be removed by a child thereby inhibiting the healing process and exposing a wound to bacteria and infection. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a medical dressing that is “child-proof.”
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art medical dressings, there is a need for an improved medical dressing that is easy to remove and reapply by medical personnel or care giver.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art bow the identified needs could be fulfilled.